


Copulation in the Cavern

by milordrevan



Category: Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Mara Jade is semi-imprisoned in a pitch-black cave on Nirauan, and Luke Skywalker is sent by Talon Karrde to go find and rescue her. While Luke is on his way to her, Mara decides to take a bath under the cover of darkness. However, Luke arrives sooner than she expected...





	Copulation in the Cavern

On her fifteenth day in the pitch blackness of her cavernous prison, Mara Jade awoke to unusual ripples of excitement passing through her bat-like captors. Frowning at her frustrating inability to sense more than their impressions in the Force, Mara reached out with the Force and cast around, searching for the cause of their consternation.

Within a few minutes, she found it. Or rather,  _him._  Mara groaned inwardly as Luke Skywalker’s presence brushed against hers. She immediately felt him recognize her, and the anxiety clouding his emotions instantly turned to relief as he sensed that she was unharmed.

Of all the people to come rescuing her, it had to be Luke Skywalker. Mara counted him as not exactly a friend, but an ally. However, being around him never ceased to make her uncomfortable. Most of it was probably residual feelings after years of hating him, but there were other feelings that Mara had so far been unable to isolate and identify. Either way, Mara wasn’t a huge fan of being around Luke’s earnestly disarming presence for extended periods of time.

Mara gritted her teeth as she felt him query her through the Force, asking where she was. Mara quashed her annoyance and sent him a mental shrug, and tried to send an impression of total darkness. He seemed to get the idea and she felt him begin to walk in her general direction.

From the general direction of Luke’s presence, Mara assumed he was probably at least a half-hour's walk away, and she decided to take that opportunity to get cleaned up.

Though Mara wore a state-of-the-art form-fitting jumpsuit that repelled dirt and oils with ease, her body unfortunately did not, and so she stripped off her jumpsuit and grabbed her small bag of cleaning supplies and set off towards the closest pool of water.

There was a small river about a hundred meters away from her makeshift camp, and Mara had made the trip so many times that she didn’t have to worry about needing her glow rod. She quickly felt her way in the dark towards the river and upon reaching it, she waded in, trying not to shiver too much as the ice-cold water flowed over her bare skin.

A few drops of her bottle of cleaning solution rubbed vigorously into her hair and skin quickly made her feel much better, and she dunked herself once again to rinse off before getting out of the water.

 

Mara stood on the rocks beside the river for a minute, shivering, then started to use her hands to swipe the excess water off her body. As her hands passed over her breasts, across her stomach, and down towards her private region, Mara felt herself stir a little bit.

She sighed. It had been a while since she had indulged herself in male (or female) company, and fifteen days alone in the darkness had about driven her insane with boredom. By the eighth day, Mara was masturbating at least six times per day. She usually started as soon as she woke up, and so her body was telling her it was overdue for some pleasure. It didn’t help that the cold water had made her nipples very hard and the chilly breeze felt oddly good moving across her neatly trimmed red pussy hair. Mara promised herself that she would take care of her needs as soon as she got back to her camp before Skywalker showed up.

Now fully dry, Mara started back towards her camp, only to discover that her rescuer was already there, sitting patiently on her bedroll. Mara flushed as she realized that she was still naked, but thankfully the pitch blackness covered her modesty just as well as a space suit. She quickly got her mind back in order before a certain Jedi sensed what she was all flustered about.

Luke sensed her presence and she felt him smile in relief through the Force. “Nice place you got here,” he said dryly.

“Shut it, Skywalker,” Mara retorted. “How’d you get here so quickly?”

She could feel him shrug. “I had a guide. He knew a shortcut.”

“One of the flying things?” Mara asked.

“Yes,” Luke said. “He said they’ve been keeping you safe in here.”

Mara grew even more annoyed. “I guess you could call it that,” she said with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Luke said soothingly, sensing her hatred of having to be rescued. “No one blames you.”

“Dammit, stay out of my head, Skywalker!” Mara said, her face now thoroughly red.

“Sorry,” Luke said with a flicker of his own embarrassment, and she felt him attempt to withdraw his presence in the Force a little.

Mara changed the subject. “So you can hear them?”

“You can’t?” Luke asked, a little surprised.

“Nope. I can  _almost_ make out what they’re saying,” Mara said. “But I can’t quite get it.”

“Well, they call themselves the Qom Jha,” Luke said. “So far they’re mostly talking amongst themselves. I guess they’re waiting for someone they call a Bargainer.”

“They’ve left me mostly alone, other than not letting me get too far from here,” Mara said. “I think they have trouble making decisions without some sort of senior clan chief there.”

Luke nodded. “Well, I guess it’s time to figure out what they want.” Mara heard a rustle; he was probably getting something out of his pack. “Let’s get your camp packed up while we wait for him to arrive.”

And without warning, he activated a glow rod.

“Put it out!” Mara yelped, leaping back and covering herself with her hands. She had momentarily forgotten her lack of clothing.

Luke reflexively put it out. “What?” he asked, apparently not having had enough time to see her bare form.

“Just give me minute,” Mara said, her heart rate pounding. She could just see herself now, standing naked in front of the great Jedi Master, bright red as he caught her in yet another embarrassing position.

“Why….oh.” Luke fell silent as he saw the mental image she was unconsciously broadcasting through the Force.

“Dammit, Skywalker, I said stay out of my head!” Mara said as she realized what she had accidentally done. Well, there it was, she was sunk. It couldn’t get any worse.

“Sorry!” Luke pleaded. “I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

“I know you didn’t,” Mara grumbled reluctantly. “Did you at least like what you saw?” she asked, trying to make him embarrassed to hide her own.

It worked, she could feel Luke’s embarrassment in the Force. He reflexively muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “You have no idea.”

 

Mara raised an eyebrow, feeling her body grow very hot all of a sudden. “Did you say what I thought you did?”

She could feel Luke’s embarrassment grow as he realized what he’d said, and Mara decided to have a little fun with him while she had him off-balance.

“I think you did,” she continued, her voice mellowing a little. “So the great Jedi Master fancies the little old Emperor’s Hand. Imagine that. Now is he going to do anything about it?”

Luke’s presence gave a very strong impression of someone shocked into silence. Mara had been planning just to mess with him a little, but she found that she wanted to sleep with him, and she had a sneaking feeling that Luke wanted to sleep with her, too.

“Oh, you don’t have to say anything,” Mara said, her voice now fully sultry. “Let’s see just how much you fancy me, huh?”

And without warning, she stepped forward and knelt down close to where he sat on her bedroll. She reached forward and touched him. In the complete darkness, it was hard to tell what she had grabbed, but it felt like his shoulder. She moved her hand down, feeling her way to his chest, his stomach, and finally to a very hard lump in the front of his pants. She traced it with her fingers, feeling it stir a little in its prison. He was sitting cross-legged, so she was easily able to pull the front of his tunic up and reach into his trousers.

“Oh, the Jedi Master fancies me a lot,” Mara breathed. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and moved them up and down a few times, gauging his size. “Not bad,” she complimented him.

“Mara,” Luke said, obviously uncomfortable.

“Shhh,” Mara said, still idly stroking him. “It’s okay. It’s just one time.”

“But…”

Mara leaned forward and unconsciously used the Force to guide her lips right onto his. She kissed him firmly, and to her surprise, Luke returned the kiss passionately.

As they kissed, something seemed to awaken inside of Luke and Mara felt a shudder run through his body. All of a sudden he was kissing her fiercely, his hand coming up and holding her head in place. Mara felt his lust boil over into the Force, and her own rose up in return to match it.

She could also feel his surprise at the depth of their shared lust – a sentiment she shared. She had no idea where and when her body decided that it needed this man, but she knew that she had to have him right now.

Mara released his cock and clutched at his shoulders, pressing her bare chest against him as their tongues danced around each other in the darkness.

Luke eventually broke off the kiss and gently pushed her a few centimeters away from him. Mara heard him remove his tunic and she put both hands on his cock again and gently tugged at it.

Luke got the hint and stood up, his cock swinging forward and hitting Mara in the face. “Sorry,” came his whispered apology somewhere above her. Mara didn’t reply, but took one hand off his cock and forced his trousers down. Luke stepped out of them, and aside from his boots, he was as naked as she.

Mara worked her small hand up and down Luke’s cock, then heard him groan as she brought her other hand up to cup his hairy balls. Luke had rather large balls, and Mara couldn’t resist leaning forward and popping one into her mouth.

Luke groaned again, louder this time. Mara sucked gently, inhaling the musky scent that was his manhood. Thankfully the trip through the cave had not been difficult enough to make the Jedi Master sweat, so his scent was not unpleasant.

Mara let his heavy cock rest on her face as she used one hand to pop his other ball in her mouth. She sat there for a minute, her other hand finding her pussy and slowly gathering its wetness on her fingers.

Luke reached down and grabbed his cock. He pulled his balls out of her mouth and blindly moved the tip of his cock down her cheek until he found her mouth. Luke gently but firmly pressed his tip against her lips until they parted, and smoothly slid his cock into her mouth. As she easily took all of it, he let go of his cock and began to stroke her hair.

Mara moved her hand away from her pussy and brought it up to place on the base of his cock, keeping him still as her head bobbed up and down. He was certainly long enough, but his thickness was nothing to write home about. Still, she knew that if he used it right, it was certainly capable of bringing her to multiple screaming orgasms.

She rose slightly, still sucking him off, and felt around for his other hand. Finding it, Mara brought it to her chest. Luke’s hand immediately began to caress her medium-sized breasts, gauging their size and shape with his fingers.

Mara groaned on his cock as he gently tugged on her long nipples. She loved it when people did that. Her round breasts may not be as large as a lot of the females in the galaxy, but she definitely had some of the best nipples for sucking and caressing.

Now fully aroused, Mara expertly pleasured Luke’s cock with her mouth and fingers. Soon enough, she felt Luke’s cock begin to stir with an orgasm. She immediately popped it out of her mouth, feeling Luke groan, disappointed.

“Your turn,” she half-whispered, half-gasped, giving his cock one last long lick before standing up and forcing his shoulders down.

 

She pressed his face against her body, and felt his lips press against her hip. He kissed her hip, then slowly made his way across her stomach and down to her waiting pussy. Mara gasped as his breath stirred her pussy hair, then suddenly she finally felt his mouth on her most sensitive region.

Though it was obvious Luke knew what he was doing as he kissed and licked all over her pussy, it was equally obvious he was very out of practice. Mara gently reached down and pulled apart her outer lips, subtly hinting at where she needed attention. Judging by Luke’s enthusiastic ministrations there, he got the idea.

Mara’s hands came up to rub her breasts as Luke inexpertly but enthusiastically ate her out. She tugged on her long nipples, trying desperately to stave off an orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

She held out for several more minutes before she gave in. She shuddered violently, panting hard as she held his face to her pussy and allowing her juices to soak him.

A few seconds later, she relaxed her grip and Luke stood. He smoothly drew her to him, wrapping her up in his arms as he leaned in for another kiss. In the darkness, he missed slightly, kissing her cheek, but Mara turned her head slightly and captured his lips with her own.

She could taste herself on his lips, and the familiar scent of her pussy filled her nostrils as they kissed passionately. She felt right at home in his arms, and she could sense a similar feeling emanating from him in the Force.

Mara broke off the kiss and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his left shoulder. “Fuck me,” she commanded softly.

“Oh I will,” came his whispered promise in her ear, and Mara felt him step back and push her down onto her hands and knees on the bedroll. She felt him kneel behind her, and she shivered with anticipation.

His cock slid between her thighs, rubbing against the outside of her pussy. Mara groaned with pleasure as he slid it back and forth several times, rubbing against her hairy pussy. And without breaking rhythm, all of a sudden she felt him slide smoothly inside her.

“Fuck,” she gasped as her pussy easily accepted his cock. He remained fully inside of her for a few moments, his balls pressed against her entrance, then withdrew and began to fuck her.

Mara hissed slightly as he began to pound her a little harder than she liked, but otherwise it felt amazing. He seemed to get the hint and changed to a more smooth motion, his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy with long, smooth strokes, each forward thrust punctuated by a grunt from Luke.

Mara dropped her head and began to moan as she felt a man inside of her for the first time in years. She had been so busy with her duties to Karrde’s organization that she hadn’t had time for a proper relationship. That coupled with the fact that Mara wasn’t a fan of one-night stands contributed to a severe drought in pleasurable company.

She couldn’t help that think that Luke was the last person she would have expected to end that drought, but here and now, in the darkness of the cavern, it felt so right. Every time he thrust inside of her, her pussy latched onto his cock, trying to keep it from leaving. His cock fit so well inside of her it felt like her pussy was made for his cock. Or his cock was made for her pussy. Or both. Mara was having trouble keeping her thoughts coherent as her body was racked with pleasure.

Mara reached out with the Force, trying to share her feelings with Luke, only to find that he was thinking the exact same thing. Their emotions seemed to mix slightly in the heat of the moment, and Mara could almost feel what he felt as his cock pounded her, and she knew that he could almost feel how she felt being fucked by him.

 

This was no lovemaking, though, Mara knew. It was sex fueled by desperation, and relief, and loneliness, and lust. It was sex between two people who had just discovered that they had feelings for each other, and were briefly allowing themselves to explore those feelings in the privacy of the cavern.

Though the darkness had made it impossible for them to see each other, it gave them a sense of closeness and reliance on each other that Mara doubted they would have had any other place. Through the Force, she could feel Luke dimly agreeing, and adding that the Force might have arranged this meeting her for that very purpose.

That line of thought left Mara’s head as she felt an orgasm rapidly approach. She felt Luke about to come as well, and she retained just enough presence of mind to gasp, “Don’t come inside me.”

Immediately after she spoke, a second orgasm ripped through her with the force of a gale. She accidentally bit her tongue as she shrieked, and after a moment, Luke’s loud groaning was added to the din as he suddenly pulled out and grabbed his cock with his hands. His cum shot onto Mara’s back, and she could feel a few strands even splashing against the back of her neck and her hair.

“Fuck,” Luke groaned.

“Yeah,” Mara agreed tiredly.

She turned and sat down, feeling him sit next to her. She felt him withdraw from their emotional link, sensing his sudden embarrassment.

Mara leaned to the side and felt around for the glow rod and turned it on. The immediate area was instantly bathed in a soft blue-white light.

Mara heard Luke’s sudden intake of breath as he finally saw her naked form. She could sense his approval through the Force, and she blushed slightly. She looked over at his rapidly deflating cock. It didn’t look quite as large in person, but even his flaccid cock was impressive.

She raised the glow rod slightly so that the light fell onto his sheepish grin, one she returned. He leaned forward for another kiss, and Mara returned it. She hoped idly that this wouldn’t end up being a one-night stand. Somehow, she doubted it.

Luke broke off the kiss and drew her to him, putting his arm around her shoulder as they sat next to each other, regaining their strength.

 

“Dammit, Skywalker,” Mara murmured, her head resting against his shoulder. “Why didn’t we do this years ago.”

She could feel him smile. “I don’t think you would have liked me very much until recently.”

He had a point, Mara thought. “True. You were a little too carefree with your power.”

Luke nodded. “That I was.”

“What made you change?” Mara asked.

Luke’s presence was suddenly tinged with self-consciousness. “Actually, you.”

Mara shifted against his chest in surprise. “Really?”

Luke nodded. “I was meditating one day and found myself wondering how you had resisted the Dark Side for so long. I eventually guessed that it was because you didn’t rely on the Force to solve every problem. I decided to try only using the Force when necessary, and, well, I began to hear nudges from the Force. I followed them and I ended up here.”

“Took you long enough to figure that out,” Mara mock-growled.

“Yes, I get the impression that you weren’t the only one who noticed,” Luke said dryly.

“You think?” Mara said sarcastically, but she knew that he could feel how glad she was he was here now, with her.

“So, any particular reason you were naked when I showed up?” Luke asked conversationally.

Mara shrugged against his chest. “There’s a little river a ways away. I was taking a bath.”

“And left your clothes behind?”

“I didn’t figure that you would get here so quickly,” Mara retorted. Her voice softened. “Though in hindsight, I’m glad you did.”

She could feel his amusement. “I’m glad too.”

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, before Mara felt his eyes shift down to her body again. It wasn’t long before she felt his cock begin to harden against her arm.

“I see someone is hoping for round two, huh?” she teased him.

“Only if you’re up for it,” Luke said with that farmboy earnestness.

“Oh, I’m up for it,” Mara said with a smile. “The only question is,” she said as she grasped his cock. “If you can keep up with me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I initially published this in November of 2014 in the Star Wars Erotica Forum. I stumbled across it again recently and decided to post it here.


End file.
